Session 27 Fruitcakeshow
by NeoCandora
Summary: Man könnte fast schon sagen eine Folge wie jede andere, denn Spike, Ed & Ein sind wieder da!!! *freudentaumel* achso und es geht um Backwaren... o0


*weeee*  
meine erste Anime-Fanfiction überhaupt und dann auch noch CB o0 (na, wenn das mal gut geht ~~). Doch bevor ich anfange muss ich noch was wichtiges sagen: VERGESST ALLES WAS IHR BISHER GESEHEN HABT! Session #26 hat niiiie das böse Ende gehabt wie man es kennt! *macht 'nen Zaubertanz damit alle die böse Folge vergessen* Spike ist also definitiv ::nicht:: tot und Ed und Ein sind auch noch da (ohne die 2 geht ja eh nix ^°^)! Alles klar?! Guti! ^^   
C&C immer willkommen  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cowboy Bebop - Session #27  
  
Mars - 2071  
"Du weißt, dass ich in Teufels Küche komme, wenn sie mich hier mit dir sehen, Jet."  
"Darüber bin ich mir bewusst und ich bin dir was schuldig dafür, dass du her gekommen bist" antwortete eben Angesprochener und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
"Gut dann will ich dir sagen was ich weiß..." setzte der kleingewachsene untersetzte Mann an "... seit geraumer Zeit gehen bei uns immer mehr Fälle von Bombenanschlägen ein, eine richtige Serie könnte man sagen. Merkwürdig daran ist auch, dass die Opfer aus allen Bevölkerungsschichten stammten, vom hochrangigen Politiker bis zum Mechaniker."  
"Und wo liegt jetzt das genaue Problem für die ISSP? Der Fall erscheint mir zu simpel." knurrte Jet während er sich umwandte um über die Brüstung in die Ferne zu blicken.  
"Nun um ehrlich zu sein leiden wir gerade ein wenig an Personalmangel und da bleibt für sowas nicht viel Zeit, bist du nun an dem Fall interessiert oder nicht?"   
"Okay, okay erzähl' schon weiter." Jet wandte sich wieder der zum Großteil im Schatten verborgenen Gestalt zu.  
"Ein Problem an dem Fall ist, dass die Bomben immer sehr groß sind und eine enorm zerstörerische Kraft an den Tag legen, im Klartext heißt das, dass weder von den Opfern noch deren Umfeld nicht mehr viel übrig bleibt was uns weiterhelfen könnte außer dem hier -" der Informant schaute sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um ehe er ein kleines Tütchen aus seinem übergroßen Mantel zog und es Jet in die Hand drückte.  
  
Session #27 --- Fruitcakeshow  
  
"Sahnetorte?!" Spike schaute Jet ungläubig an "Du willst mich verschaukeln!"  
Jet schaute ratlos auf die Tüte die er von dem Informanten erhalten hatte und zuckte mit den Schultern "Er hat gesagt, dass das die einzigen fragwürdigen Überreste am Tatort der letzten Explosion gewesen wären und DAS ist eindeutig Sahnetorte."  
"Zeig' her!" Spike nahm' das Beweisstück an sich um davon zu kosten.  
"Ed will auch kosten, Ed will auch was davon ab habeeen!" ertönte es hinter ihm und Ed versuchte ihm die Tüte weg zu nehmen. Spike kostete und warf daraufhin angewidert die Tüte zu Jet, der ihm gegenüber saß.  
"Was?" fragte der verwundert.  
"Das Zeug schmeckt widerlich! Ich würde nicht drauf schwören, dass es Sahnetorte ist."  
"Nun ja, das könnte daran liegen, dass der letzte Anschlag 2 Wochen zurück liegt..."  
"WIE BITTE? Das sagt du mir JETZT?" ihm blieb' fast der Mund offen stehen, jedoch wurde seine Empörung durch das Auftauchen von Faye abrupt unterbrochen.  
"Na, Jungs? Habt ihr mich vermisst? Ich hab' euch auch was schönes mitgebracht." sagte sie mit einem ungewohnt wohlwollenden Tonfall und legte ein Päckchen Geldscheine auf den Tisch.  
"Wo hast du das denn her?" fragte Jet verwundert als Faye sich neben Spike auf die Couch fallen ließ.  
"Nun sagen wir ich hätte einen netten Jungen Mann getroffen der von der Polizei schon sehnlichst erwartet wurde." sagte sie zwinkernd.  
"Da wir uns jetzt keine Sorgen um das Essen mehr-"  
"Bah, Jet hör' auf von Essen zu reden mir wird schlecht." kam es ganz kläglich von Spike der noch immer an dem Nachgeschmack der Torte zu kämpfen hatte.  
"Was hat der Junge denn? Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn erlebe wie er Essen ablehnt" Faye schaute Spike an als hätte er eine schlimme Krankheit.  
"Nun er hat von dem Beweisstück unseres neusten Auftrages gekostet." mit diesen Worten griff Spike nach dem Beweisstück, das noch eben auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, jedoch jetzt spurlos verschwunden war.  
"Was zum-? ED! Wenn ich dich erwische." Jet stand auf und begann nach dem Rotschopf zu suchen.  
  
Faye schaute Spike neugierig an.  
"Worum geht's denn?"  
"Frag' besser nicht." kam die gequälte Antwort.  
"Hab' ich aber schon. Nun sag' doch worum geht's?"  
"Ziemlich heikle Angelegenheit, also um es mal ganz grob zu sagen es geht um Bomben und ... Sahnetorten." als er das Wort aussprach konnte er ein leichtes Würgen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Sah-?" noch bevor Faye aussprechen konnte legte er seine Hand auf ihren Mund worauf sie ihn verwirrt ansah. Eine kurze Pause trat ein in der man nur die Geräusche der Bebop und ganz entfernt auch Jet's Rufe nach Ed hören konnte.  
"Bitte sprich' in meiner Gegenwart nie wieder über das Zeug. Okay?" sie nickte woraufhin er ihr seine Hand wieder vom Mund nahm und sich ersteinmal eine Zigarette anzündete.  
"Wieviel ist das?" fragte er mit dem Kinn auf den Geldbündel deutend.  
"Fünft- ich - ich meine Zweitausend Uron" antwortete sie schnell.  
"Und wo sind die restlichen 3000?" fragte er sich zurücklehnend.  
"Verschwunden." antwortete Faye hastig.  
"DAS war verdammt schlecht gelogen!"  
"Na und?!" sie stand auf und ging Richtung Ausgang "Was geht es dich an?" fragte sie schnippisch und nahm ihm im Vorbeigehen seine Kippe aus der Hand um sie sich selbst zuzuführen.  
"Hey!" doch Faye war schon verschwunden. "Ach, was soll's." Er griff in seine Tasche und zog sich eine Fluppe (*auf das Wort zeigt und sich scheckig freut, weil das schon immer mal verwenden wollte*) heraus.  
  
"ED! Ed wo steckst du? Komm' sofort raus!" Jet vernahm ein leises Geräusch aus der Toilette. "HAB' ICH DICH!" rief er und wollte sich auf Ed stürzen, als ihm auch schon ein Fuss mitsamt Absatzschuh ins Gesicht trat.   
"Bin ich denn hier nur von Idioten umgeben?!" fauchte Faye gereizt, stieg über Jet hinweg und lief in die Garage (das heißt jetzt bei mir so... °^^ ist eben wo die Redtail und die anderen Schiffe geparkt werden).  
  
Während Jet in einem anderen Teil des Schiffes immer noch mit einem roten Fußabdruck im Gesicht am Boden lag und Spike auf der Couch in die üblichen Gedankengänge abzurutschen drohte, betrat Faye die Garage in der Absicht die Bebop ohne weiter Umschweife wieder zu verlassen, als sie direkt neben sich ein Geräusch hörte und erschrocken herum fuhr. Im Dunkel der noch unbeleuchteten Garage erkannte sie nur andeutungsweise Ed wie diese über ihren Computer gebeugt saß und auf den Monitor starrte. Sie hob' den Kopf und schaute Faye kurz an.  
"Hallo, Faye-Faye!" begrüsste sie der Rotschopf mit dem üblichen Grinsen.  
"Was-was machst du da?" fragte Faye verwundert und trat näher.  
"Iiiich hab' geschaut wo der Kuchen herkommt!" trötete Ed ihr als Antwort. "Schau... ^^ Bei allen Anschlägen wurden am Tatort Kuchenreste gefunden, also nimmt man die und schaut was alles drin ist, denn jede Firma macht irgendwas spezielles rein."  
"...wie zum Beispiel Bomben." meinte Faye nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
"Jaaah, das auch aber schau' doch mal in allen Torten waren die selben Backzutaten und dieses Rezept benutzt nur EINE Firma" Ed holte aus und drückte die Enter-Taste, auf dem Bildschirm erschien der Name und die Adresse der Firma.  
"TADAAAA!"  
"Und du meinst, dass man dort die Bombenbäcker findet?" Ed nickte.   
"Gut! Dann wär's doch gelacht, wenn ich die nicht in die Finger bekäme" Faye lachte auf und stapfte zu ihrem Schiff, während Ed sich mitsamt Computer wieder aus dem Staub machte.  
"Der wird schon sehen was er davon hat... schließlich werd' ich heute mehr Geld mit nach Hause bringen als die Anderen, mit oder ohne vorher noch ein wenig abzuziehen." ...und damit war sie auch schon wieder in die weiten des Alls entschwunden.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
